


Quiet

by st_ivalice



Series: simul stabunt, simul cadent [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_ivalice/pseuds/st_ivalice
Summary: Clarus wonders how it must all look, his prince on his knees.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt: Quiet moments AND Trust

Clarus wonders how it must all look, his prince on his knees. The king would surely punish him, _banish_ him. They’d think he coerced him, forced him, despite their positions, but if it were the other way round, well, that was his job, wasn’t it? No one would question a Shield on his knees for his prince. No one would question his devotion as the tip of Regis’ cock hit the back of his throat, as Regis’ fingers grasped his hair and commanded a rhythm.

But Regis is also his Prince and though he’s not by any means a spoiled, selfish brat, Regis knows how to get what he wants.

Regis wants _him_ ; on the twenty-seventh floor of the Citadel, against the glass, the city behind him. He trusts that Regis has either locked the door or considered that the King, his mother, or an attendant won’t suddenly have need of them. Regis’ mouth is as hot and desperate against his lips as it is his around his cock. Clarus tilts his head back on the cool glass.

All of this is new, this taking, this allowance. His mind has been on the events of the afternoon three days earlier, whenRegis decides, in the middle of a state dinner, he wants Clarus to take him for the first time. The excuse is rest, but in the privacy of his bedroom, they finally cleave themselves together until Clarus believes they are bonded in every way now; mindsm bodies, souls.

They are exploring this territory like Regis explores all the different tastes of him, explores what this side of adoration feels like for the first time, explore what they both have fantasized about.

Clarus is mindful of how easily Regis’ hair tousles, how the curls unravel from their locks, but he cannot resist twining his fingers around it to steer his Prince. Regis in turn digs his nails into the backs of his thighs, draws him closer, works against his reflexes to take more of him.

He hisses a bit when there’s too much teeth and Regis is quick to kiss delicately, swirl his tongue over the tip and make him shudder instead. His toes curl in his boots.

Clarus wonders what kind of Shield he _really_ is; to let his prince push him into an empty ballroom, to let him get on his knees and have his way with him, to let Regis exercise this much power over him.

He chokes out Regis’ name and he knows exactly what kind of Shield he is.

Clarus is hoping by the end of the week, the end of the _day_ , he can make his prince _beg_.


End file.
